How To Track Your Dragon
by toucan17
Summary: Hiccup and his friends track a legendary dragon, and save Berk from destruction and being eaten by the deadly Wintersnapers. Hiccup also meets a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Legend of Berk

_Deep within an untold land lay a secret dangerous legend that told of a boy. A boy that would conquer the scaly beast guarding the gate to the dangerous dark power. The strongest being ever. Continued in chapter 46_

I shut the book and thought to myself, a 'boy' could that be me?

I then felt an object perch on my shoulder it was my dragon Toothless. Toothless was a small green dragon with large eyes and small wings, he had small claws and talons and even though he is called Toothless he does have teeth ,small ones anyway. Toothless can also have a grumpy personality and is on some occasions a bit short he's in a good mood all he does is eat fish and ask questions and that's better than being moaned at all day long.

"Whats that?" he asked in anticipation as he put his head deep into the pages.

"An old book I found" I replied to Toothless who already has half his scaly head in the pages. Toothless then came back out of the book and then asked even more curious than last time "where?".

I replied in a soft voice "over there" as I pointed straight at an rotten old wooden bookcase almost hidden from sight hiding in the corner of my room. On the rotten wood were 3 more books.**The Book Of Dragons**, **Book Of Berk** and finally **my diary**.

If you haven't realized already Berk is my homeland. Its a small island in The Shivering Shores all the way out at sea, miles away from any proper land. Not to far from Berk is another set of islands. One is Dragon Island is where dragons used to live until we made piece with them not to long ago. The other island is Outland Island land to Alvin The Treacherous a mean and brutal viking, along with his followers.

There are ups and downs with having dragons some can lead to destruction whilst other aspects of dragons can lead to many advantages. Some people however despise dragons and would do anything to get rid of them once and for all.

Berk may be a little boring but with my friends and Toothless nothing could be better. I have many friends like, Fishlegs, Camacazi, Astrid, The Terrible Twins and finally Snotlout who has tried to kill me more times than I can possibly count but, however bad he is I believe there is goodness in his heart.

Toothless was now perched on my shoulder and was now asleep( he likes sleeping) but unfortunately for me he snores REALLY loudly. Fortunately when hes asleep he's not being rude in Dragonese ( dragon language ).

"Hiccup" yelled a loud voice from outside, it was my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Problem On Berk

My dad Stoyk was outside with Gobber a man with a golden beard and and a appendage for a arm.

"Hiccup the dragons are out of control!" exclaimed my dad, trying to keep the villagers under control. My dad let out a deep low voice that can be used for threatening or calming believe it or not.

A dragon named a Zippleback was causing havoc on a near by roof. Zipplebacks are green big dragons with two heads and long necks. One head breathes out gas whilst the other lights it, they also have long razor sharp claws.

Of course my dad wanted me to fix this since I'm a Dragon Whisperer and because I know dragons better than anyone else on the Island.

I grabbed a fish from a knocked over food cart and shook it in front of the dragon. Almost immediately after raising the Cod the dragon landed on the ground and snatched it from my hand in a flash.

Raising my hand I put it on one of the dragons foreheads ( this shows to the dragon I'm a friend ) after doing so I inspected the dragon whilst it chewed on the fish. Eventually when I got to the tail I found the source of the problem, there was a piranha like fish clinging to the tail.

After looking at the strange fish like thing a memory suddenly rushed back from last year.

"Dad what month is it?" I asked hoping that my conclusion was wrong.

My dad replied in a deep voice"Bigfreez" ( winter in viking language ).

Suddenly another memory swept in. I thought it must be Wintersnapper month.

Wintersnappers are deadly fish that hunt in groups, they have razor sharp teeth and an eel like body with an electrified tail that can either stun, wound and even kill. They also have spikes all over there body that rips through most materials.

Unfortunately this means even more bad news since with all the signs I've seen must mean a destructor rush must be approaching( means Tidal wave in viking language).

Looking into the sky I then realized a dark storm cloud smoldering across the sky, the wave was coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trouble on the shore

About 3 days later after realizing that what was coming my dad was ordering every villager to store as much food as possible in the Great Hall, where everyone will gather in order to keep warm all at once. Another reason why is ,because the storm and wave would decimate all the other houses, The Great Hall was made of strong stone and timbre, so the building should handle the tremendous weather better than the other houses.

I had also in that time wrote in my diary this is what I wrote...

_Dear Diary,_

_Its been rough and its going to get worse since winter is approaching. To make matters worse it's also Wintersnapper season, things are looking down hill at the moment but I'll do anything to protect the dragons and the village. _

_Entry 30_

Working with my dad can be hard because he's the Chief of the village so I do have to do lots of jobs for example, I have to control all the dragons on the island and make sure they don't do to much damage. Its a tricky job but since I know dragons better than anyone on the island I can control them, after a while anyway.

"Hiccup theres trouble on the shore" exclaimed my dad getting my attention.

Toothless who was sleeping in my pocket peeked his head out and said in a shy but happy voice, "Toothless go fishing?".

Of course I had to talk to Toothless in Dragonese to say "no". Toothless returned to a deep sleep io my pocket.

After hearing the message from my dad I went down the large cobbled stairs until I got to the shoreline and sure enough I straight away saw what the problem was. Well problems anyway, there was a Monstrous Nightmare causing trouble by bursting in to flames and scaring away other villagers. If you dont know what a Monstrous Nightmare is well, its a dragon with a deep red body covered in small spikes and scales, they have this habbit of when being enraged their whole body bursts into flames. Hooked horns sprout from the head connected to a long neck and wide wings. Razor sharp teeth are encased in the jaw.

The other problem however looked much more fearsome and deadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Poisoned Waters

In every drop of water that could be seen by the naked eye were Wintersnappers, everywhere. The water was full to the brim of them all of them rasping and snapping at me and the terrified villagers. The water had changed color due to how many of the fishlike dragons were there, the water was now much more violent punching the shore with its waves spewing the Wintersnappers straight onto the sand.

Unfortunately when my dad said 'store as much food as you can' also meant go fishing, this is why so many Wintersnappers are here on this specific Wintersnappers are after both the fresh fish and the boats. With razor sharp teeth and one of the biggest apatites for a fish Wintersnappers eat everything.

More problems were rising faster than I could count as the Wintersnappers were beginning to crawl onto land, their large teeth are perfect for dragging themselves out of the water. More and more were approaching heading straight for a net full of fish, as the villagers ran for their lives the Wintersnappers concentrated more on the fish than me. Relived I sat down on the icy sand and gave a huge sigh of I watched the last net submerge into the water the neon glow in the water disappeared and returned to its natural state a boring blue.

Seeing the orange eyes of a Wintersnapper was enough to give you nightmares for weeks perhaps months, Wintersnappers are some of the most feared fish in the world, they are as strong as a shark and have a behaviour of a Barracuda. They are feared by all and are classed in some conditions more deadly than are even feared by dragons due to their eel like appearance.

Scrambling up the stairs in relief I looked back at the shore seeing fish bones being washed up on shore. A nearby boat that looked to once be a great Viking boat was now only a few pieces of wood and a mast wich looked like it had be gnawed at with powerful acid. Remains of more ships were on the the shore with villagers crying in disbalief around it.

Thinking to myself once again I kept thinking about that book and that ledgend a idea that was growing more and more influencing me.

Suddenly there was a loud bang of thunder and a flash of lightning, I looked up to se a dark cloud descend over the island.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Village In Peril

Charging up the cobbled stairs my mind was still racing with questions ,where are all these Wintersnappers coming from, I nearly tripped as a carriage full of vegetables came crashing down the stairs at a rapid pace bumping and shuddering down the stairs. Not loosing my concentration I finally came to a hill where my house was located.

Crashing through the door with all my remaining energy I came to find my dad at the back of my house.

"Dad", I yelled stumbling to stand.

"What is it"? He said in his 'not really interested tone' not even looking over at me when I explained all about the Wintersnappers, after I spoke that one word Wintersnapper my dads attention was instantly directed on me.

As you know from my encounter with them, Wintersnappers can be extremely brutal and a major hazard that should be avoided. The reason my dad was so quickly drawn to my attention because with enough problems already Wintersnappers added into the mix make it even more deadly especially when on the shores of a village.

My dad almost instantly grabbed hold of my flimsy arms and slammed open the door and ran to the closest highest peak.

As if to my surprise all of the shores were teaming with Wintersnappers and even from a distance you could clearly see that there were hundreds of them. From up here they looked like a oil factory had leaked since because there were so many of them the water looked extremely thick.

My dad sighed probably the fist time in my life and said, " can anything save us"?.

The Legend Of Berk book still had me thinking on the spot, and at these circumstances nothing could get worse.

"Dad",I said "I have an idea". My dad raised his head a little in intrigue. "theres this book I've read called the Legend Of Berk and well it suggested a force that could save us.

I continued" I just need a dragon to ride on". There was a long silent pause. "Go to Thors caves I've heard of a wild bat like dragon living there".

Suddenly something hit me on my arm, it was Astrid. Astrid was a strong fisty blond haired girl who loved weapons and danger. "ow" I said feeling a little embarrassed after realizing it was her.

"So were we going" she asked in a high voice. "Nowhere" I replied. She narrowed her eyes. "Okay ,tell everyone to meet me outside the main hall" I said. She nodded.

About 5 minutes later all my friends were in front of me. Fishlegs with Meatlug, The twins with their Zippleback and finally Astrid with here Deadly knapper also known as Storm fly.

Explaining things to my friend is easy apart from the twins since they are stupid and they sometimes ask stupid questions like" can I blow this up"?

After finally getting through to them I explained all about the book and the Legend I read about and also said to investigate Thors caves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Monster In The Cave

Wild dragons can be extremely unpredictable especially when threatened. Some dragons are easy to train whilst others are almost impossible to the moment we have absolutely no eye deer of what to suspect. Until we know what species the dragon is we are literally going in blind.

The preparations we made were bring a large fish ( since most dragons eat fish) to try and get the dragons attention and to try and make friends.

"Go straight there", yelled my dad pointing straight in the direction he wants us to go.

"We know how to get there", I said.

"Up Stormfly" exclaimed Astrid. I was riding with Astrid on her dragon since Fishlegs dragon Meatlug; had very little room and The Twins had none at all.

Rising higher into the air the dragons suddenly sprung into action propelling us through the narrow doorway of The Training wind rushed against our faces as if we were like inside a sandstorm. After that though the heavy taking off becomes natural. Stormfly now gently glided through the air rather peacefully. Stormfly was a blue dragon covered in spikes on the tail and round the neck area, her main method of attack is to fling sharp thorn like projectiles with her tail. She has perfect aim and can hit the thorns at such great force that they could travel for miles. Like most dragons Stormfly also breathes fire as a secondary attack.

Berk was below us all you could see was the entire island and everything on it, it was a beautiful sight.

Unfortunately the moment of amazement was shortly ended by Astrid yelling, " were nearing the caves".

Swiftly landing on the ground a few minutes later I step left foot first onto the sandy beach. Almost directly in front of me was a large rocky mound with an entrance containing nothing but for ever lasting ,lifeless darkness, I took a step forward.

Proof of a dragon can be represented by their claws and that's exactly what we could see, everywhere.

Claw marks were engraved in the ground like scars on your skin. Obviously from this evidence the dragon that we are looking for has extremely sharp claws, we must be cautious.

Holding my breath beckoning everyone back I took one shaking step into the cave.

It was ridiculously cold. Small neon crystals lined every wall like aluminous lights or green candles flicking in the darkness. Apart from the sunlight beaming from outside into the cave, the crystals were the only light source in the gloomy; echoey cave.

A slight shadow caught my eye and a dark figure came into view. A lunging monster now emerged and the dragon was now in view.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A New Friend

Creeping closer and closer to the beast my hair stood on edge. My heart quickened. Time was not on my side and my mind was racing with ideas. I had never actually approached one of these types of dragons before and I was extremely nervous. I was shaking. My small digits extended towards the beast, I held my breathe.

The orange eyes automatically fixed on my back to the shadows the beast began to show a strange behaviour. Its wings stretched out into the sunlight and the face emerged. The claws on the tips of the wings were like miniature daggers, able to rip through most materials they encounter.

Scratching at the floor the dragon began to show much more aggressive and lunged towards my hand.

For a split second I thought my hand was gone but when I opened my eyes I saw a cute looking dragon about half the size of my last incident. Dry scaly skin pushed against my hand, the bond of friendship had begun.

Emerging from the gloomy shadows the true form of the dragon was relieved. It turns out that the so called beast was actually a cute little dragon. It had large batlike ears (obviously) and small wings. It was big enough to ride but it seems that the dragon makes itself look big when actually its cute and cuddly. The spikes seem to retract when happy and spring back out when angry. The orange eyes turned to a light yellow ans the teeth go into the gum making the dragon look like it has no teeth!

It seems I have made a new friend, but the happy moment was suddenly stoped as squelching noises came from the bottom of the beach.

It seems that the beach was now being over run by Wintersnappers. Almost instantly the dragon I had just met turned from cute to vicious, the teeth shot out as fast as lightning; the spikes came out and the eyes went back to an evil range. It sprung forward aimed its mouth and shot a ray of super high pitched sound.

"Cover your ears ",I yelled to everyone else as I hid behind a rock and covered my ears. The dragons sound hit the Wintersnappers square on causing them to retreat into the water. Shells on the beach shattered like glass and the rock I was behind crumbled to the ground. After peeking back out into the open I saw no Wintersnappers only my friends and a happy dragon.

Raising to my feet clearing sand of my shoulder, I announced to everyone, "Meet Echo".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Settling In

In order to create the bond of friendship between me and Echo stronger we must get to know each other better. A tour of the island would be a good start. Echo was still a little shy and was a little cautious when approaching Stormfly and Meatlug.

"Don't be shy", I said in a calming relaxing voice. Echo seemed to understand what I said. Probably because I said it in Dragonese. Echo then noticed Toothless in my leather pocket. Toothless yawned and opened his eyes to see Echo, his reactions were almost instant.

"Ahhhhh", he yelled flying quickly to my shoulder, " Whats that", he exclaimed pointing directly at Echo.

"Toothless meet Echo", I explained in Dragonese.

"Echo?", he said confused. Echo leaned forward his eyes gleamed happily. Toothless then became a little more confident when approaching Echo now, until he chose a nickname for him.

"Bat face", he announced rudely. Echo looked sad.

"Your not helping", I said. Toothless Toothless then went back into my pocket and said.

"Toothless go bye byes do NOT wake up Toothless, night" he then fell asleep, again.

I began to fill up with excitement, this was the first time I had ever flew on Echo before.

Shaking a little I began to get onto Echoes back. He actually enjoyed my company and began to purr like a cat.

"Up"I said. Echo responded quickly and flapped his wings quickly but gently.

We began to rise slowly into the air, Echo seemed very calm to. It seems Echoes fear had completely gone he was very happy and cheerful. After rising I said "Fly forward".Perhaps I should have been more specific since Echo went full speed and shot through the air like a arrow. The wind pushed against my face and I had to hold on really tightly. After a few seconds of super speed Echo stopped instantly. That was only a taste of what Echo could do but in my opinion he was very fast, also he was very agile. Next is a diving test, we all stationed our dragons on Viking Cliff. Echo had to dive as fast as he can and not hit the water, this test shows the dragons skills and ability to stop.

Diving head first Echo folded his wings up and shot straight down, after about 2 foot away from the water, Echo turned and flew over the water, the water was so close that my foot brushed against the waves very had proven himself. Now finally was the agility test. Echo must preform a certain task of avoiding all the rocks from the water. Without me even telling Echo what to do he sprung into action clearing all the rocks in a heartbeat. The tests were over, Echo had proven he was the perfect dragon and friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A True Friend

Echo was calm, happy dragon. He was a great tracker and perhaps a great friend, but there were many questions that needed answering about Echo like, where did he come from? Where's his family? Who is he? So many questions needed answering. Perhaps The Book of Dragons could help us answer all of these questions.

I got onto Echoes back, he purred with joy. Echoes eyes went even wider and cuter. As soon as I got on him Echo lifter into the air. All my friends and their dragons did the same. We arrived at the village. I landed Echo outside my house; I then entered the narrow doorway. Strangely enough Echo followed me inside. His small body had somehow managed to squeeze through the narrow doorway.

One amazing thing about Echo is his entire body can shrink and squeeze into narrow gaps. His entire skeleton can twist and turn into amazing shapes and his skin can curl up. His claws may be razor sharp usually but he can retract his claws into his aqua blue skin. There were many things that were unique about Echo it was as if he was a living miracle. Echo had small wings but he had the power to slice through the air like an arrow piercing through a snow storm.

My dad came into view, his expression was not his usual look, "so" he began in a deep voice, "you found the dragon". I nodded my head replying. I clambered up the timbre steps to reach my room. Rumaging through my books until I came across The Book of Dragons.

I flicked from page to page trying to find Echoes species.

_Echoscreetch_

_These dragons are very unpredictable and fierce. They project a ultra high frequency ray that is advised to be avoided, many mysteries are with these dragons. They live in caves and hunt in packs._

After reading the text I realized that there was not much information about Echoes species, It seems that there is much to learn about Echo but fort now we have to save Berk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Missing Piece Of The Puzzle

"Dad", I began in a slightly nervous voice, "is there a map for this legend?" I pointed with shuddering digits at the book I was reading previously.

My dads attention was swiftly drawn to me in an instant. "Which one?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

I quickly flicked from page to find the text, the sound of the pages being flicked was the only sound you could hear at the moment. Finally I found the page and showed my dad, still a little nervous.

My dad glared into the pages reading the words one bye one.

"If you want to find a map of any kind then I think you should ask Gobber for assistance", my dad said in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks",I replied trying to hide my excitement in my tone of voice, I turned and fled from the room and skittered downstairs, the fire warming me as I passed it. I remerged from the doorway to see Echo was not there, I looked round franticly and then felt a scaly,dry skin touch my arm. Echo had followed me inside and out, his body had somehow squeezed through the narrow doorway after me.

I got onto Echoes back and raised like a fly taking off and swerved and shot through the air towards the village.

I had told my friends to meet me outside the Great Hall so I could talk through the plan. Landing slowly onto the ground and lowered myself off of Echoes back.

"So how did...", asked Fishlegs noticing my smile on my face.

"Where are we going?" questioned Astrid in a unexcited tone.

"Lets pay Gobber a visit" I announced already heading down the hill towards his workshop on the edge of the cliff.

Eventually we arrived and we yelled inside, the man with the golden beard greeted us with his smile containing silver teeth reflecting our explained we needed the map but unfortunately Gobbers response was not what we expected. His reply was " I lost that in a cave on the beach, sorry".

"Ok", I began in a strong voice "lets find that map".

Seconds later we had already mounted our dragons and were riding off into the gloomy orange sun barely able to make out from the approaching black storm creeping closer and closer towards the island!

We need that map to begin our quest to save Berk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Secret Of The Caves

We were approaching the beach once again now with a new objective, finding that map.

Landing on the ground we felt the beach had a new feeling, a strange,gloomy feeling as if the entire beach had been put into eternal darkness. Looking at the remains of the beach we saw the horrifying sight of what Wintersnappers could do to an area on this scale, the entire shore was full of claw marks and hundreds of bones submerged in the sand, it was a graveyard of fish.

Trying to put my mind on the task at hand and not the horrible sight of the damage on the beaches surface.

Finally managing to put my full concentration on the task at hand I announced " split up", everyone nodded and began scavenging across the ruined landscape.

Shaking with fear I put one foot into the glow of the crystals I had encountered earlier, except this time the crystals glow had changed and turned to a sinister purple, Echo looking fearful followed in after. In the cave last time we couldn't really explore the inner of the caves. Apparently the cave wasn't small and enclosed ,it was in fact vast with a long narrow tunnel going in a steep slide underground.

I took one step forward and tripped off a rock and went down the large slide in a tumble.

I crashed at the bottom along with Echo, there was not much light down here in the catacombs not many crystals to light the way.

It was a narrow passageway with large cracks in the floor, the darkness infested this part of the cave like it was the shadows home.

Echo had to fold his wings in slightly to avoid hitting the outer walls, I grabbed a crystal on the floor and held it up like a lantern. Lighting the way was the only way possible you could see the secrets of the cave that were usually obscured in darkness.

Even though the beauty of the crystals did make me feel a little happy the darkness made me a little weary of this place.

We delved deeper into the cave, my skin began to stand on edge when a sudden rush of numb air brushed past me, to make me shiver even more we got to a section of the cave that had a low level of water in a small area.

Struggling to see through the blanket of blackness it was getting harder and harder to even though my crystal gave a glow with low radiance it did help massively in my search.

I began to wonder why Gobber had bothered to come here and what he was looking for, perhaps he wanted the crystals, they did seem valuable and I have never seen them anywhere else on Berk.

Suddenly I spotted a glimpse of something flapping in the crystal light.

My heart jumped in my body as I realized what it was, it was the map. I advanced towards it gritting my teeth.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

RUN!

As my eyes adjusted to the dark I put out a hand towards the map. It was trapped in a wall with a extremely large crack in it, I swallowed and grabbed the map and tugged. If I would have known the consequences for my action I may have thought before tugging the map out.

The map released easily and my confidence shot up. Unfortunately my joyful moment was shattered by a rumble and crumble of the cave around me.

The ceiling began to weaken and crumble every second and crystals fell and smashed like glass from the ceiling as I clutched the map and got on Echo desperate to escape.

The rocks were falling from all directions and the floor cracked beneath us.I lunged Echo forward narrowly dodging a rock that was sent tumbling into the ground blocking the entrance behind us.

The water began to rush out of the cave as a massive hole opened ready to swallow the cave and the escaping water.

The crystals began to fall of walls taking out any light source in Echo had another trick I didn't even expect. As he was running and jumping through gaps like a frog catching a fly his entire body began to glow a luminous yellow, the hope of escaping though was being crushed as we saw daylight being blocked by more rocks as the entrance began to cave in.

Giving up would only give us no hope so we kept our spirits high but it did not really help as the light began to be replaced by shadows and darkness.

We reached the hill part and we seemed to be trapped, it was to enclosed to fly and much to small to fly, Echo began to climb.

Scampering desperately Echo clawed his way up the steep incline to the last part of the catacomb.

Fear began to fill up in me like water being poured in a cup, it was possessing me changing my last hopes to my worst nightmares. I could not give up if I gave in we would be buried not only in our own misery but also in the rocks and stones, Berk was in danger and what i was holding in my hand could lead to the solution of the most deadly problem at the moment; the problem that all fear; the problem of the Wintersnappers.

I felt as if I was in slow motion I couldn't give up not know but how hard I tried to persuade myself didn't held as the last pocket of light vanished under a rock.

My hopes sank like a stone, but Echo didn't give up as easily, he gave a deep breathe, I knew what was coming so I covered my ears as Echo belted a huge sonic wave at the blocked entrance.

The nearby crystals shattered like glass and the rocks cracked, the crumbled, and finally exploded releasing the light that we so needed.

We sprung from the cave just as the caves ceiling gave in, I blew a sigh of relief grateful to be alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An Ancient Relic

"Are you okay?" asked Fishlegs urgently.

"We are fine" I replied trying to sound encouraging and calming. Surprisingly even after our narrow escape Echo had barely any scratches on him, probably because as I learnt on my first encounter with him his entire body was almost twice the size taller. I came to a conclusion, what if Echoscreetches can change their entire body form to be large or extremely compact. Quite amazing if you think about it in away, but that's not really the most concerned matter right now the most important thing is the map.

"So how did your search..." asked a familiar voice, it was Astrid. Her face went red a little.

I stuck out a finger pointing to the enclosed cave entrance. She sighed. I explained what had happened to avoid any confusion.

"So according to your description the map was supporting the cave ceiling when you took out the paper the caves wall crumbled over the extreme weight.

"Correct", I agreed with his conclusion even if I had no idea what he was on about.

Fishlegs curiosity grew as he inspected the map.

"There's some strange symbols at the bottom" he announced looking closer at the text.

"Let me see" I said. " The text is in Dragonese", I said as eyes swept across the letters as my mind was deciphering it. Finally I came to a conclusion of what it stated.

"According to this the text states that", I peered deeply at it, " Property of Winterbeard"I paused thinking.

I was silent for a short time since I was trying to remember something, something important.

"Got it!" I finally said.

"What is it?" asked Astrid. Sounding slightly more interested than earlier.

"Winterbeard that's what", I announced. Everyone s eyes widened.

If your wondering who exactly is Winterbeard,well he was a well known viking pirate in the past, he stole riches and goods from many islands including mine once. He was a smart efficient viking who was n,t just a brute of a man, in fact he was one of the only people in viking history that used dragons to his advantage. The mighty ship he used was known as Frost-bite, also he used microscopical dragons known as Micro Chills. Micro Chills as the name implies are tiny creatures. An advantage of having lots of these dragons is that you can keep almost anything at sub zero temperatures. This explains how Winterbeards sword could stay as solid ice when in battle, even the apricity couldn't melt it ,amazing. Something even more fascinating about this map though still hasn't been uncovered yet is that is still to be uncovered as we find out soon.


End file.
